BATTLE ROYAL: Chris VS Alex
by bulldozerman185
Summary: The strongest underage swordsman in all of England takes on The Boy Hero in a one-on-one duel to the death! Who will win? Who will die? Who will give a shit? Find out here on Battle Royal, where we make OC's fight to the death for your amusement! Inspired by Death Battle from Screw Attack. Rated T ( L V )


BATTLE ROYAL: Chris VS Alex!

Disclaimer: I own both Chris, Alex, and the two announcers. Also, this was inspired by "Death Battle" from . Their awesome, so check them out sometime! Also, my two announcers, Jake and Stan, will be taking turns commenting. Just saying! Now, onto the show!

- ( EPISODE 1: CHRIS VS ALEX ) -

"There's no denying it. When the monster's attack several years from now, our fate will fall into the hands of a lone child."

"Such as Chris, strongest swordsman in England."

"And Alex, The Boy Hero."

"Their both powerful warrior's who have gone to the edge to accomplish their goals, but we all wanna know: Who would kick who's ass in a one-on-one duel to the death?"

"I'm Stan and he's Jake. And welcome to Battle Royal! Where we force OC's to fight to the death for your amusement!"

- ( FIGHTER #1: CHRIS ) -

"Chris Fredrick is the most skilled warrior in England, and at the young age of 14, he has mastered the way of the sword."

"There's no denying it. He's a fricking knight of England, he is. But goddamn, is he in need of a haircut!"

"When he was 10 years old, he took part in a huge swordfighting tournament in London as a test of his strength, and despite his tender age, managed to win."

"When your able to beat a grown man in a duel before puberty, you know you're gonna do great things in life."

"Shortly afterward, he began his training as a warrior, and by the time he was 14, he was already beating up way more bigger men then himself."

"But then his home town was attacked during WWII and he was forced to run away. Then he moved to a new town as an orphan and forgot about it all!"

"Despite living alone with the love of his life, 14-year old Maria, the pair have adapted to living together like normal grown-ups."

"You can't tell me that guy ain't self-sufficient."

"He wields the Fighters Sword, a long double-edged sword designed for swift, deadly strikes."

"Out of all the weapons Chris could have picked, the sword is the only one specifically designed to murder people. Damn, what I would give to get my hands on that bad boy."

"Chris has battled a wide variety of foes with it, and is more then willing to do so again and again."

"He also carries a Fighters Shield, which he can use to block and counter enemy attacks. There's no getting through this shield!"

"Yes, the Fighters Shield is extremely useful, although large attacks, such as explosions, will shatter it."

"Damn. That's like me getting shot down by a woman."

"That's not all that strange, Jake. Fill us in on some of Chris' other equipment."

"Well, everybody and their grandma knows that Chris, being raised in the country, can ride a horse at break-neck speeds, and has splendid aim with a Bow and Arrow."

"He is able to swim awfully quick to, and can hold his breath for over 3 minutes. That's longer then most people on the planet!"

"Holy crap! How does this guy not vomit?"

"He is also a puzzle solver, able to analyze his enemy in order to find a weak point, even if there is only one way to defeat an enemy. When faced with enemies he's faced before, he will use his acquired knowledge of their weak points to mow them down as fast as he can."

"Its more fun that way. "

"Whether an enemy is big or small, strange or silly, dumb or deadly, Chris is able to beat them all. He can run up to 15 miles an hour, even outrunning full grown men who were born runner's, and can catch an arrow, javelin, spear, or knife out of mid-air. He can even catch a sword, grab it by the blade, and yank it out of your grip."

"Master swordsman? More like master of the impossible! Chris has single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, has defeated the bosses of the RPG survival horror games on multiple occasions, and has even been slashed, stabbed, and completely impaled, and shrugged it off like it was nothing, more then once! What a badass!"

"But for all he's worth, Chris is not invincible. His strength and durability has limits, his shield can be destroyed by powerful attacks, and he can't fight very well underwater."

"Not to mention he's kind of a dick."

"Chris is highly impatient, and overprotective of his love, Maria. He gets cranky and unstable if he's cooped up for to long without anything interesting happening or without Maria around."

"And if you ignore him, he'll straight up leave you!"

"Plus, he can be tricked if he thinks Maria is in danger."

"But then again, its pretty hard to trick somebody who can kill you in about 10,000 different ways. Chris is one of the strongest children in fictional history. If you get in his way, don't bother running. Your pretty much already dead!"

-( FIGHTER 2: ALEX ) -

"Alex is The Boy Hero, and a warrior fighting to save the world from evil. Humble and brave, he has battled the force's of evil for over 10 years."

"Sheesh, this guy puts the DE in deadly! He's a fricking superhero! Although he doesn't really have very many friends. But after some time fighting, he finally got himself laid. Heh heh heh."

"At the young age of 6, a fire tornado destroyed the apartment building he was living in, killing both his parents in the process."

"Sheesh, what's with all these kids losing their parents at young ages?"

"Afterward, he was found by a wise old mentor who raised him and trained him as a warrior. Since that day, Alex has sworn himself to fight the forces of evil."

"By the time he was 7, he was already kicking a ton of evil ass. Good god, that's one harsh childhood."

"When he was 10 years old, he fought and defeated evil amidst the haunted theme park, HorrorLand."

"The R.L. Stine books place, right?"

"Yes."

"He also met the love of his life, Audrey, who lost her parents about a year later. Alex, being her best friend, took her in with him, and she's lived with him since."

"He even married her. But enough about that. Lets see some weapons!"

"Alex carries a short 1-foot pipe, which turns into a 4-foot long metal staff with a large one-foot blade on both sides. It was created for both slashing, and stabbing. He even blew up a frigging F-35 jet with it. What a badass!"

"However, this is far from his only power. He also rides a sleek, black, surfboard-shapped hoverboard, which can reach speeds up to 200 miles per hour."

"Wow. I don't know where he got that thing from, but hell, I want one!"

"Yes, sure, but Alex doesn't just rely on his hoverboard. Fill us in on some of his power-ups."

"Alex has quite a beautiful line-up of powers to use. His first powerup is the Twin Chainsaw's, which turns his arms from the elbow down into 3-foot long chainsaw blades, which will slice through pretty much everything. Rum-um-um-um-um-um-um. No, not the chainsaws! Oh, yes, the chainsaws! Rum-um-um-um-um-um-um."

"Jake, you are scary happy over those chainsaws. But when close combat isn't the best approach, Alex busts out his Tentical Arms powerup, which he picked up after an encounter with the famous Slenderman. This turns Alex's arms into black tenticals which stretch out over 25 feet. With them, Alex can whip people, grab them and throw them around, or even swing around like Spider-Man."

"And when that doesn't get the job done, Alex has his trusty Big n' Strong power, which makes him as huge as a house! In this form, he is slightly slower then usual, and he's a very big target for enemies, but..."

"...He becomes so strong, he can life an entire house off its foundation and throw it clean over a football field! Holy crap! He could be the world's strongest man if he wasn't off fighting evil all the time."

"True. But then again, somebody's got to do it, right?"

"Alex's next power is the Spring-Legs, which turns his legs into highly sturdy springs. Using them, Alex can jump clean over 40 feet high, that's taller then a 3-story building! The only problem is he can't run with this power in effect, his swimming is severely slowed, and nobody's really going to take him seriously due to the spring's looking absolutely ridiculous. Ah ha ha! Ah, look at him!"

"Now Alex isn't exactly a superhero, but his achievements stand among the greatest. He's single-handedly defeated several armies several times, has eliminated plenty of evil-doers across the globe, and has been dubbed The Boy Hero. He defeated HorrorLand twice, rescued Audrey from certain doom multiple time's, and is respected across the world."

"Not to mention he can run as fast as 13 MPH, jump over 16 feet high, and take a fricking bomb to the face! Plus he can hold his breath for nearly 4 minutes."

"Yes, its safe to assume Alex is one of the greatest warrior's in fictional history, and so far, nothing has proven to much for him."

"Except keeping track of Audrey! She's always getting kidnapped and he's always having to rescue her! Someone needs to put a GPS tracker on that bitch!"

"Also, his mental stability has been called into question more then once."

"Lets see. His parents were murdered in front of him as a kid, he uses one of the strangest weapons of all time to beat the shit out of bad guys, and pretty much lives on life-or-death situations. Clearly, he's not quite there."

"He's fairly arrogant and not much of a strategist, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can."

"Heh heh heh. Like a badass! You don't need to think to much when your strong enough to smash through fricking cities! It doesn't matter how many times you spin it, Alex is a badass! Not to mention one of my personal heroes!"

- ( PRE-COMBAT ASSESSMENT ) -

"Ok, the warriors are set. Lets see who will win and who will die!"

"But first, I gotta get me a hoverboard so I can fly like Alex!"

"Where are you going to get the money for a hoverboard, Jake?"

"Weebly?"

- ( ADVERTISEMENT ) -

"If your looking for a convenient way to host an online website, look no further then Weebly!"

"Weebly lets you hose professional website's for free with no data or page limits. You can be fancy and make it entirely from scratch, or be lazy like me and go with one of the pre-made templates. For people like me who don't know a damn thing about building the internet!"

"Weebly offers free 24-hour support and plenty of options for free. It allows for up to two websites per account, and by using custom HTML codes, you can add widgets to make your site truly unique. And if you really like Weebly, you can sign up for a paid membership via Weebly Pro to get access to even more awesome features. Go now to sign up for free."

"Well, I'd be stupid not to do that! But right now, its time for a BATTLE ROYAL!"

- ( THE FIGHT ) -

Chris stood amidst the foggy forest, his sword and shield on his back, unmoving from the spot. The distant roar of an engine caught his attention, and he looked over to see Alex flying toward him atop his hoverboard.

_'That must be my opponent.' _Chris thought. He turned around as Alex landed on the ground nearby. He turned the hoverboard into a black CD case and put it away. He then pulled out a small pole, which transformed into a staff with two blades on both ends of it. Chris pulled out his sword and shield, and the two assumed combat positions.

"You got a masters degree is dumbass if you think you got a chance at beating me." Chris said tauntingly. Alex snorted in denial.

"Bring it on, bozo!" Alex shouted.

*** ENGAGE BATTLE! ***

"Eat this!" Chris shouted, as he lunged forward and slashed as Alex's chest. But the boy hero blocked it and shoved him back. He then stabbed at Chris' head, but he blocked it with his shield. The boy hero leaped back as Chris swung at him again.

"Power-Up!" Chris shouted, as he pulled out his Spring-Legs power-up and used it.

"Power-what?" Chris said, as he watched Alex's legs transform into spring's. Alex bounced 40 feet in the air, before trying to land on Chris. Luckily, he managed to barrel roll out of the way.

"Come and get some, Chris!" Alex called out, as he tried to stomp Chris. But Chris was doing a good job staying on his feet and staying out of the way. Suddenly, as Alex came back down, Chris spun around and slammed Alex hard with his shield. This caused Alex to lose control on his next bounce and send him soaring into the forest. Chris just snorted.

"Pathetic." He said to himself, turning away. But before he could take a step, a sound like the roar of an engine caught him off-guard. He spun around fast to see a tree falling in his direction! He hurriedly dived out of the way, then looked. Alex wad standing there, his legs back to normal, but his arms turned into chainsaw blades! They roared to life as Alex smiled.

"How's this for a heavy hitter!?" Alex half asked/half shouted, as he charged at Chris, who had stood back up. Alex swung the saws rapidly, but Chris was doing a good job blocking them. Suddenly, Chris spotted an opening, and slashed Alex across the chest with his sword. Alex reeled back in agony, before charging at Chris. This time, he jumped clear over Chris, landed behind him, and attempted to stab him from behind. Although Chris managed to block one saw, the other made a deep cut into his arm. Chris recoiled from Alex, then triple backflipped away from him as he went forward for another attack.

"Damn. That hurt. But you won't get that lucky again!" Chris said boldly, as he ran forward to attack again. Alex jumped, and Chris spun around and slashed Alex in both his legs. Alex cried out, then tried to ram into Chris, who backflipped away again.

"You are pretty strong. But I know how to deal with you!" Alex said. With his chainsaws gone, Alex then pulled out his tenticle power and used it. In a flash, his arms had turned into black tentacles. Chris was baffled by how Alex could do this many different things. Alex swung the tenticle, which whipped Chris hard across the face. He stepped back, before blocking two more with his shield, and slashing away a fourth. Alex gave a light grunt of pain, before wrapping Chris up in both tentacles. He then slammed Chris around six times, before throwing him deep into the woods.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, before turning around. But he hadn't taken a step when a sword slashed him into the ground. He ignored the sharp pain in his back, and barrel rolled away. Chris was now wielding a bow, and prepared to fire an arrow. Chris took the arrow hard in the elbow, but quickly pulled out his staff sword and stood ready. Chris fired several more arrows, one of which Alex managed to block, but the others got him in the legs and stomach. Chris smiled.

"How's that, boy hero?" He taunted, before reaching for another arrow. But he found he was all out. They had fallen out when he was thrown into the forest. He threw down the bow and pulled out his sword anf shield again. Alex gave a loud "Hmph" before charging at Chris. The two exchanged blows for a minute or so, resulting in a cut on the leg and across the cheek for Alex, and a stab in the stomach for Chris, before the two backed away.

"So your a little stronger then I thought, eh? But now its time for me to finish this-" Chris wad interrupted when he saw Alex using his last power-up: Big n' Strong! Alex grew to tower over Chris, who looked up in shock. "Oh, snap." He said quietly to himself. He then charged forward to attack, but his sword just bounced off Alex, who then kicked Chris away like a football. He laughed as Chris stood back up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't beat me, Chris! Cut the crap and give it up already!" He taunted. Chris just spat in his direction.

"Come and make me, Crappy McBigmouth!" Chris shouted, before turning and taking off into the forest. Alex hurried after him, knocking down hundreds of tree's in his wake. However, Chris was much faster then Alex, and managed to stay ahead of the boy hero easily. Alex wad panting at this point, already worn out from their previous fighting. It only took a little while longer for his stamina to deplete completely. At the same time, the power began to wear off, and Alex shrank in mid-air back to his usual size. He then went crashing down into a fallen tree, and was severely struggling to stand again. Chris skidded to a stop and looked back at Alex. He grinned.

"Now's my chance to finish this!" He said, as he hurried back over and flee into Alex with a flying kick. Alex flew back into the tree. Chris ran over and stabbed Alex hard in the chest. Alex gave a pain stricken shout, before looking up at Chris.

"Game Over, Boy Hero!" Chris declared, as he quickly slashed at Alex's head, slicing it off easily. Alex's head flew over the tree and into the underbrush on the other side, as the rest of his body slumped over to the side. Chris wiped the sweat off his brow, before twirling his sword around like a wild western cowboy who had just won a showdown, and putting his sword and shield away.

"Phew. That was quite a fight. But Chris Fredrick remains undefeated!" He said happily, as he then turned and walked away into the forest, leaving Alex's bloody body behind.

*** K.O. ***

- ( THE AFTERMATH ) -

"Holy shit! Did you see that win? That was brutal! Show it again!"

"Alex may have had more combat experience, and had a ranged advantage with his tentacles, but Chris flattened everything else. He was even able to counter the unstoppable Big n' Strong Alex!"

"But once Alex busted out the tentacles, the question wasn't if Chris could beat them. It was if Chris could SURVIVE them. But Chris has proven he can take one hell of a beating, and was able to last just long enough for Alex to tire out from using all his power's giving Chris the opening he needed."

"And while defeating HorrorLand sounds awe-inspiring, Alex's enemies weren't that much different from Chris'."

"You'd think the chainsaws would be enough, but Chris has taken automatic moving blades before and walked away. Not to mention his shield blocked pretty much everything else."

"Indeed, Alex was at a severe disadvantage, once his power-ups started running out, leaving him frustrated and unsure of what to do, not having a plan to follow like Chris did. Keep in mind if Alex was the type who made a plan and followed it, he would have had a much better chance at winning. But without it, I'm afraid to say he was doomed from the start."

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, Chris can tank and dish out a lot more punishment then Alex. In the end, Alex almost had a victory, until he lost his head."

"The winner is Chris Fredrick."

- ( THANKS FOR READING! ) -

Got an idea for a Battle Royal? Send it to me via a PM and I just might feature it in a future episode! P.S. I give full credit to Death Battle at Screw Attack, who inspired me to do this. Also I used quite a bit of dialog from many of the episode's, so credit to them for that to! Also, I do not own Weebly, nor am I receiving money to advertise them. Thanks for reading everybody!

- ( NEXT TIME ON BATTLE ROYAL ) -

One of japans most beloved 11-year old noodle girls takes on her most powerful imitator. Stick around!


End file.
